big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery: A Comment Ninja's Hero adventure
This page is a compilation of all the other Mystery adventures combined. This is also a Choose your own adventure, not your regular story. I hope you enjoy playing. (Also, if you don't want your name used, or dont want your name used in the context, apologies. Just thinking of those top commenters.) Context: In this story, you play the role of a new recruit inside a dystopian universe, hoping to impress all of the high ranked commenters and become the next hero!! Fight villains, help some woman across the street, and many more! Read more to continue: Power- Points! You start out with something called POWER POINTS!!! (AMAZING) you start out with 2 points at the start of your mission. You may distribute them to put on 2 different powers or put both on one certain power. During the mission, you will also be given a choice of gaining powers as well, and choose which one that suits you best! Power choices: -Super-Speed: this allows you to travel very, very quick and also the ability to fly! More speed points, the further and faster. -Super-Strength: with this, you'll be twice as strong, able to pack a bigger punch or carry twice as many things! -Super-Senses: each one of your senses are improved. You hear, smell, see and taste better than anybody. - Super-rich: You have a trillion dollars added to your account. Use this to bribe and afford Iron Man tech! Yes, this is superpower (like duh)! Commenter-points! You start with zero commenter points. You will earn them by helping citizens, kicking bad guys... etc. You need 100 points to get to level one, 200 for level 2 and 300 for level 3. Be careful! Mistakes during your adventure can also cost you in points. Luckily, you can't lose a level from losing points (eg. If it says lose 10 points at level one, you can only lose until you have 100 points.) Also, if you are level 3 or 2 you find a level 1 area, you may not access it. The story starts in 5..4..3..2..1..... QQ base. Neptune_Ninja: " I take it that you all have seen and read the news. It's a catastrophe! superfoxtrot has a new gang - and we need a load more commenters if we want to stop them. " Swayamplays: "Here's a solution- we RECRUIT! Get people to join us!" Yoda: "Remember the last person that we recruited and immediately trusted? He ended up betraying us." Thanos (Not a commenter, but whatever): "I have an idea to help!" Neptune_Ninja: "Genocide isn't cool, man." Thanos: "Awwww" Swayamplays: "I propose that we train them, and not just RECRUIT them. Alright, who's in? Henry Hudson, want a piece?" Henry Hudson: " Sorry. There's a uhhhh all you can eat special in the canteen. " Swayamplays: " okay... What about GiantNate91???? " GiantNate91: "Ummmm... No sorry I have a uhhhh... Doctors appointment!" Neptune_Ninja: "CrossDoggo?" Yoda: "CrossDoggo is visiting his home planet." Neptune_Ninja:" Very well then. it's just me and you two. Swayamplays, take care of the level ones. Yoda, take care for the level twos. And I'll handle the finals. And the invitations as well as the adverts. " You, seeing a poster on your neighbouring wall, decide to check out the job for a new super-commenter in page 3! Page 3 Here lies the map of Gomic City! A great place to start each adventure. Zoo: Page 23 The Commenter's Cocktail: Page 273 GoNews! Headquarters: Page 117 QQ Base: Page 88 294: Lower Districts YOU MAY ONLY VISIT THIS AREA IF YOU ARE LEVEL ONE: Andrews McMeel Publishing Center: 26 YOU MAY ONLY VISIT THIS AREA IF YOU ARE LEVEL TWO: Shadow Falls: 102 YOU MAY ONLY VISIT THIS AREA IF YOU ARE LEVEL THREE: Nate's Zepplin: 47 Page 4 Ooh! A creepy alley. Visit some guy at page 171 Go back to 268 Investigate some pipe leak at page 280 The phone rings nine times Page 5 You see some small guy inside the cell. He says: Have mercy! I didn't really want to destroy the universe! Just Neptune's Galaxy! I swear! Confused, you go back to 168 Page 6 Missed. It wasnt there. You lose 10 Commenter Points and cannot play this game anymore. Move on back to page 4. Page 7 A Weird smoke coming down that alleyway... Investigate it at page 232! Page 8 A power-point vending machine! Go to 48 if you wish to use it, or go back to 294. Page 9 It might seem strange, but this sewer access is restricted to only level 3 commenters only. If you are level 3, explore it at 160. If not, back to 272! Page 10 Spyroclub1 is on the phone. He thanks you for warning the headquarters about the villain. He won't count as being arrested, though. If it was the fifth villain that you've encountered, head to 123. Otherwise, access the map at 3. Page 11 The user introduces himself to you. The phone rings 3 times. "Greetings!" He says. "My name is Mr. Epic, one of the founders of GoNews!" "I currently work as a news reporter and journalist, and I have an offer. I'll give you all the important info on what's going around in the city, giving YOU the opportunity to swoop right in and save the day, helping you earn some extra Commenter points. In exchange, I'll inerview you once you become top superhero. What do you say?" If you say yes, the read on! If not, then go back to 117. You reply with: "Err... Yeah! Sure!" "Great!" He replies. "TO accept each mission I give you, some pages will contain a line saying Phone rings X amount of times. Add X to the end of your current number and it will turn into a NEW number. For example, this is panel 11, and the phone rings 3 times, means that your mission is currently in page 113. Go! Now!" Page 12